


a soft feeling

by Zinthr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, POV Second Person, Purple Prose, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Second Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, that's all this is haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthr/pseuds/Zinthr
Summary: You feel love here.(Mettaton X Reader, or whoever you want to imagine being in the second person)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to practice writing things that aren't fetish porn so
> 
> While i'm working on my Mettaton angst fic and my Mettaton kink fic  
> Have this Mettaton fluff fic, haha

When his lips touch yours, it's not what you expected. There's no spark, no flash of light, no electricity between you. It's everything the books and movies said it wouldn't be. You worry for just a moment, that maybe this is underwhelming for him, oh god what if there’s no chemistry?

 

It's underwhelming and overwhelming all at once, too much and too little, feelings swelling in your chest with nowhere to go. 

 

His lips are soft against yours, his breath warm on your face. There's no fervor to his soft movements, feeling cautious against your lips. It feels as if he's actively trying to be soft, trying to be careful, not wanting to hurt you - like he wants you safe, as happy in his arms. 

 

It feels like love. 

 

There's nothing sexual in the air as you slide onto his legs, arms resting over his shoulder plates. You feel calm now, understanding all of a sudden what you never understood before. The movies lied, the books didn't come close - you feel love here, not sparks or electricity or stupid frivolous things like that. 

 

His arms wrap around you, uncoiling from inside his torso with a soft whir, wrapping a few times around your body. You feel warm and safe in his arms. 

 

You don't hold tightly around his neck, your arms limp and resting. There's no need, no energy in this embrace. He kisses your jaw, and your cheeks, and your nose. 

 

It feels soft, and warm, and comfortable. You stop kissing to rest your forehead against his, staring into his eyes. He stares back, pupils gaped like hearts and pulsing slightly with a low pink light. 

 

You stay like that for awhile, until you fall asleep. You feel loved, and you feel your own love - once trapped inside your stomach like butterflies - flowing out of you, endlessly loving and soft and safe. 

 

It's not what you expected, but it's so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallelujah, there it is  
> Short and sweet
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr at metalandmagic.tumblr.com


End file.
